


[Podfic] The Judicious Interpretation of Orders

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hangover, Historical, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Oaths, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Podfic With Music, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The Judicious Interpretation of Ordersby icarus_chainedSummary:Set in 17th Century Amsterdam. Crowley finds an unconscious Gabriel coming off a bender with Dionysus, and takes him home to Aziraphale. Where they have a...discussion





	[Podfic] The Judicious Interpretation of Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Judicious Interpretation of Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388315) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



###  **Streaming:**

**Music:** The Road by Zero 7 from the album "Yeah Ghost"  


[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/TheJudiciousInterpretationOfOrders/The%20Judicious%20Interpretation%20of%20Orders.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

00:45:28

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (41.6 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/TheJudiciousInterpretationOfOrders/The%20Judicious%20Interpretation%20of%20Orders.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (64.1 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/TheJudiciousInterpretationOfOrders/The%20Judicious%20Interpretation%20of%20Orders.m4b)




End file.
